Dragon Portal
by Wolfenrahd
Summary: When a sinister evil takes possesion of the dragon balls, and opens a portal to the "Overworld" to steal the Seed, who can stop them?
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

-At Son Goku's house-

"Okay, bye dad!" A boy with black, spiky hair stood in front of a door, calling out to his family."Good luck, son." A man with similar features stood in the house. "Goodbye Goten! Stay safe! Don't be out too long! You have a curfew! And don't-". She was cut off by the man standing next to her. "Don't worry, ChiChi. Goten is going to be fine." "Oh Goku. Are you sure?" asked Chichi, with a worried expression. "Yes Chichi. Don't forget how strong he is. Let alone how strong he and Trunks are together. Oh, I almost forgot... Goten. Tell Vegeta I said hi." Goten looked at his father once more. "Okay, dad." And with that he flew off in to the sky.

It wasn't long before Goten arrived at the Capsule Corporations. Upon arrival, a young boy with short, purple hair came out. "Goten, what took you so long?" "Sorry, Trunks. My parents held me up. Do you have the radar?" Trunks pulled a circular device out from his pocket. "yeah, its right here. Are you ready Goten?" "Yeah, I just gotta tell your dad something. Is he home?" "Yeah, hes right inside." Goten walked inside and found Trunks's dad like Trunks said he would. "Um, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked down upon Goten's face. "What do you want?" "My dad wanted me to tell you he said hi." Vegeta looked up, and a wide smirk crossed his face. "So now Kakarot is sending his son on his foolish errands? What a joke. Very well, tell Kakarot likewise."

"No, don't touch that!" A man was standing behind a counter in an antique shop, tending to his customers. While he was distracted, a man in a dark red robe walked in unnoticed. He slipped behind the counter, and grabbed a small box. He carried it outside, without the shopkeeper seeing it. He eventually reached a secluded spot where four others wearing the same robe greeted him. He opened the box to reveal a orange ball with two stars inside. "We now have two. And soon, all of the dragon balls will be at our grasp!" They all began laughing maniacally, ready to set aloft their evil plan...


	2. Chapter 1: Search for the Dragon Balls

-Chapter 1: Search for the Dragon Balls-

"Okay, it should be just ahead..." Goten and Trunks were flying while searching for the Dragon Balls when they saw two figures below them. "Down there!" said Trunks. "The radar says its down there with those two people...After getting closer to the figures, a large smile appeared on Goten's face. "Its Gohan!" Gohan had appeared to be talking to a black haired girl around his age. "Give me the ball, Gohan!", said the girl, expressing her rage. "Sorry, Videl, I was already going to give it to Goten. Speaking of Goten, here he is now. Hey, catch!" He threw it in the air, and Goten flew forward, perfectly catching the four star ball. "Thanks Gohan!" "No problem." The last thing the small duo saw before leaving was Videl stomping her feet.

Its very cold in the northern mountains. Its not very common to see people hiking up there. So no one would've noticed a man in dark red robes climbing. When he reached a large nest, he reached up and looked among the large eggs. Among the eggs was an orange, one star ball. "Bingo." said the mysterious man, and he climbed back down into the darkness below...

Goten and Trunks reached a large palace when the radar showed that the ball was inside. Interested, they walked inside, but not before being stopped by gaurds. "Halt! Who goes there?" "Hello, my name is Trunks. Could I speak with your king?" The man looked offended. "What fool do you take me for? The rightful ruler of this palace is Queen Morasia. Go now with your tall tales!" "If you won't let us in, we'll force our way in." "HA, i'd like to see you try. _His mistake..._

If you lived in this part of the forest, then you would be used to the sound of falling trees everyday. In the middle of this particular forest lived a lumber jack. He was very strong, for he has hardened his skill from working the toughest trees. That's what everyone thinks. He is a trained martial arts man, and has been in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The only reason hes never been in the finals is because he was beaten by a boy with spiky hair, a boy with no nose, and a strange man with three eyes, and they turned out to be in the finals. One day, he had found an orange ball with seven stars and kept it. On this particular day, a man with dark red robes came to him in his log cabin. The lumber jack (Mack is his name) wondered what this strange man was doing out here. "Are you lost?", Mack asked. "No, I wan't your Dragon Ball." Mack was now confused beyond bewilderment. _What is a Dragon Ball?_ "Sorry, but I have no idea what your talking about." "Its an orange ball, with one to seven stars." Mack had new that trash had to be worth something, and this just confirmed it. Hes not gonna give it up without a fight. "Oh, that eh? And what if I don't want to give it to you? You gonna fight me for it?" "If that's what I must." "Then your in for some trouble." Mack lifted up his hist and swung it at his opponent...

"Queen Morasia, your highness! There is trouble outside the gates!" A woman wraped in red velvet silk with a crown tilted on her head sat in a chair of high quality. "Send the guards." "But, your highness. Even our finest warriors have been beaten like they were nothing." "Do you know what they want?" "They wish to speak with you." "Then do not waste anymore soldiers! Let them in!" "Yes your highness" A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks walked in. _Children. My finest warriors were beaten by mere children?_ "What do you want?" Goten looked up and saw an orange decoration in her jeweled crown. "We would like to have that ball in your crown." "Oh this? All that trouble for this? Sure." The duo's faces brightened."But first, since you caused me all that trouble, I would like for you to clear out a group of bandits nearby. There to the west. I think you are... capable." Goten looked at his fingers. "Which way is west again?"(ten minutes later) "Okay, Goten. We're here. Tjey should be in that clearing over there." "Trunks, can I take them all on? You always get to have all the fun." "Lets split them between us. Then it'll be fair." "But your better then me at math. You might cheat." While they were busy arguing, the bandits in the clearing had over heard them. "Looky what we have here." "Two little kids off alone." "Wheres your mommy?" The group of criminals all erupted into laughter. Goten looked over and got into a battle stance. "Bet I can take out more than you." dared Trunks. "Okay, lets see." replied Goten. The battle lasted ten seconds. "Now lets go get our prize!"

Mack couldn't believe his eyes. The man actually _dodged_ his attack. Whats more, the man delivered a quick blow to Mack while he was open. Mack fell to the ground from this blow, and his robed oppenent began searching the room, unaware that Mack was still awake. _Its safe to just play it off until he leaves_ , thought Mack. After ten minutes of searching, the man finally found what he was looking for: the seven star Dragon Ball. When the man began to walk out of the room, Mack got up and tried a sneak attack. "Nice try," said the man, and he made sure Mack fell unconscious this time. "By now, those kids must have the rest. Now its just a matter of taking candy from a baby..."

Trunks and Goten now had two Dragon Balls, and were getting closer. "Wow, Trunks. Look!", exclaimed Goten, pointing ahead. Just beyond them was a huge tree with many fruits. At the bottom was a large gathering of people. "The Dragon Ball must be in place with on of those fruit." Sure enough, a Dragon Ball was among the leaves of the dense tree. "Challengers, step right up! Whoever can beat my champion will win a fruit from the Grand Tree!" "Easy enough," said Trunks, with a smirk similar to Vegeta's. "Beat it, your just a kid" "Your just afraid" "That's it! Show him who , who... uhhh..." The man stared amazingly at his champion, who was lying on the ground at the hands of Trunks. "We'll be taking this", said Goten. "Hey, Goten! The rest are all gathered together. That's weird..."

Trunks and Goten were in the woods, sitting and eating sandwiches Chichi packed. "Murn, dish ish guuuud" "I know! Mai mon ish a grate cuuk!" They stopped talking immediatly, hearing something in the trees over head. Suddenly, white powder sprinkled from overhead. "What ish dish stuuf..." They both began to feel drowsy. Then they fell to the ground. A man in a dark red robe fell from overhead, accompanied by four others. "I'll be taking those," said one of the group, taking some of the Dragon Balls. "Sleeping powder, works every time." They split up, leaving the kids in the middle of the the woods. Unfortunately, a certain man had noticed something is up, and is heading over to check if everything is all right...


	3. Chapter 2: Goku's Arrival

-Chapter 2: Goku's Arrival-

In a certain house, lived a certain man. A man of incredible power. He has saved the world more than once. And now he is doing what he does best. Eating. At that moment, a certain being named King Kai, had been sensing a great trouble. He used his abilities to try to speak with Earth's Greatest Hero. _Goku!_ King Kai's voice had appeared in Goku's mind. "Kin Kai? Can ith waith, ahm in da middle ov somfing.", said Goku, in between mouthfuls. _No Goku, it's urgent. Come here Quick!_ *Gulp* "Well, okay King Kai" Goku put two fingers two his head. "Chichi, I will be back. I have to go see King Kai." And, with that, he disappeared.

Goku soon reappeared at King Kai's side, startling him. "Hate when he does that...", King Kai whispered to himself. "Goku, I sense an evil presence on Earth. Someone else is trying to gather the Dragon Balls! I don't know what they want with them yet, i'm afraid. You need to stop them before its too late." "Okay, well in that case, I should check on the boys." He put his fingers to his head and disappeared yet again. This time, he reappeared right next to Goten and Trunks, who were just stirring. "Dad!", exclaimed Goten. "Our Dragon Balls are gone!" "What? How did that happen?" "I don't know, I can't remember anything." Trunks suddenly became relieved. "Hey. Goten, look!", he said, pointing at the ground. "The Dragon Radar! Now we can track the Dra-" He didn't finish his words, due to shock. According to the radar, the balls were already gathered! "Oh no" "What is it, Trunks?", asked Goku. Trunks didn't have to answer. At that moment, the skies darkened. "Dad-" "Im on it." Goku disappeared for the third time, reappearing in front of a huge, green dragon. Five dark-red robed men stood in front of him. "Ha ha, we knew you'd come. But its already too late! Shenron has already granted our wish!" Bright energy flowed from Shenron into the ground. "You can't stop him." Goku's face tensed. "If I can't stop it, then i'll just have to stop you! Judging by the amount of energy Shenron is using, I will have ten minutes. Ten minutes is all I need." "Well, we will just have to see about that." One of the robed men drew from his pockets what looked like red playdough balls. He threw three to the ground. They immediately began to react. They absorbed surrounding energy and grew in size. Eventually, they looked like reddish gargoyles. One of them tried to land a blow on Goku. He blocked it. But the moment the creature touched him, it began to siphon energy from him. Suddenly, it aquired Goku's physique. Goku was fighting a red version of himself. They matched in power and speed, and held each other off. Then Goten and Trunks appeared, flying towards Goku. "Dad, we'll help!" But before they could do anything, the other creatures touched them too. It was an all out twin brawl. "Hey Trunks, why don't we fuse?" "Good idea" "Fuu" "Fuu" "Sion" "Sion" "HA" "HA" Gotenks was now stood before the creatures. "Now what are you gonna do?" The Red Trunks and Goten looked at Gotenks, and sped towards him. Touching him, they both turned into Gotenks. Two Gotenks against one. "Oh no."

At that moment, the spot where Shenron had been gathering energy began to glow. Then, a red dragon formed out of energy. It curled to form a circle, then a mystical aura formed in it. It was a portal. Noises could be heard inside, getting closer. None of our heroes would have expected what happens next, as something powerful and unknown to Earth came out...


	4. Chapter 3: Dragon Realm

-Chapter 3: Dragon Realm-

The sky was red. Volcanoes littered the landscape. Giant fire breathing creatures roamed the land. A huge mountainous structure rose from the ground, higher than any of the volcanoes. It was castle-like, bearing redish-stone features. At the top, the was a throne. Sitting on that throne, was a draconic creature different from any of the others. He has humanoid, and looked as if his skin was made from dark-red armor. And it _felt_ like it... Down below, a commotion had started to rise. Another humanoid creature was yelling. He looked weaker than the one on the throne, which was obviously their master. The Master also had a natural mask over his face, which looked like the front of a knight's helmet. The weaker one one the ground that was yelling carried a small sword on his side. "I am tired of waiting!" he said, looks of anger crossing his face. "We are all ready to Jump now!" He was facing a humanoid figure that was taller, had more of a muscular build, and carried a large greatsword. "You know the master's orders." said the larger figure. "If you are going to stand before me and hold me up, I will take you down, dragnor!" The dragnor lifted up his sword. "I take out rouge regners like you..." The regnor lifted his sword to block the dragnor's attack, but was knocked to the ground, unconscious. "Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me and defy the Master?" declared the dragnor, dragging off the rouge regnor off into the distance.

Close by, there was a portal-like structure. Many people were gathered around it, as if waiting for something. Gathered in groups, besides the regners and dragnors were valknires, little impish creatures. They were all waiting for something called the Jump, where they go through the portal into another realm. Its been a while since the portal has been opened, and many draconians have lost hope. But today was different. The portal began to glow. Energy gathered in the center. It had opened. "The Dragon Portal has been re-opened!" chanted many Draconians.

"Master! Master!" exclaimed a dragnor. The Master looked down from his throne. "What is it?" "I have bad news!" "Well, are you going to just sit there, or will you tell me?" "Yes, the Dragon Portal has been opened." "And how is that bad news?" "Several rouge draconians are trying to Jump." "Retrieve them." The dragnor ran from the throne and chased down the rouges, calling for help. Many dragnors join the chase, and soon, they dragged all of the rouges before they could escape. "That is the last of them, my Master." said a tired out dragnor back in the castle. "Good... good...We are not yet ready to make the Jump. The current destination is... elsewear/ Earth to be exact. But that is not where we must go. No, we are going to go to the Overworld. We will finally get the Seed. No one can stop us! Fetch the Overworld Rune and ready our forces. We make the Jump. Tonight."

Thirty minutes later, the dragnor came back carrying a blood red chest. The Master reached out and grabbed it. "Good." He opened it, revealing a golden rune. "Once we have the Seed, we will gain great powers! We shall control the Creative. You _do_ know the legend, do you not?" The dragnor looked surprised and scared at the fact that this question was directed at him. "No sir, iv'e never had time to learn it." "Well then, today's your lucky day. I'm in a good enough mood to tell you."

 _ **It all started long ago, when the greatest dragon of the land ruled us all. His name was Enderus. Using his great power, he created the Dragon Portal! He made several different runes for it, each for a different purpose. One day, he discovered a distant land, and the only way to get there was to use the portal. He made a special rune, and when he got there, he named this strange land the Overworld. It had many wonders, deserts, jungles, lava pits... Yes, there were lava pits, red bricked fortresses, and the alike also. He also found a source of unimaginable power. The Seed. He tried to harness it, but instead it backfired. The Overworld split into two different regions, and thus the Nether was created. But for Enderus himself, the Seed stripped away his power. It created a prison, a chunk of material. His life force slowly draining, he created what he could do to the best of his power: first he created minions he named after himself, endermen. Then, they helped him build pillars to renew his strength. The Seed was trapped inside of himself. The only way to release it was to defeat him. Many tried. An egg appeared. But it was useless. Of course, the Seed had created a fake duplicate of himself, and whenever Enderus seemed to be defeated, he was truly being respawned by the Seed. This was possible because back in the dragon realm, there was a special fountain that held within it a part of Enderus's life force. The Seed some how managed to harness this energy between realms and use it. After all this time, he is known as the Ender Dragon by those ignorant. We know this because, as the seed can take energy between realms, it can give. He used it to send us a message. He is waiting for us, biding his time...**_


	5. Chapter 4: Overworld

-Chapter 4: Overworld-

"Biding my time... gotcha!" A strange blocky figure had been aiming his bow at his prey, and after timing his shot, he claimed his prize. Even more strange, the animal disappeared, leaving behind floating pixelated meat and leather. He walked over to it, and it zoomed towards him, only to disappear again. He then made way to a blocky wooden house. Walking inside, he placed his prize into a chest. "Now, time to go to the Nether." He pushed a button on the wall, revealing a hidden staircase to bedrock. "Ah, the wonders of redstone." He opened his chest and put on a set of iron armor. Then, he ran down the flight of stone steps, and finally at the bottom, came across a purple rectangular portal. "Nether, here comes Steve." Steve then jumped through the portal, disappearing from the Overworld.

He was transported to a land that looked below ground, with giant pools and seas of lava. Up ahead wad a fortress, built from what looked like reddish bricks. It was across the lava. Steve began building a dirt bridge across the lava trench, eventually making it to the other side. "Who ever said that dirt blocks are useless?" asked Steve aloud as he mined through the bricks with his diamond pickaxe, chuckling at his own remark. He soon made it to the top of the fortress, and upon doing so, he encountered a pitch black skeleton. Acting fast, he reduced it to coal and a stone sword. At that very moment, an earsplitting whine cut through the air, and his ears. A giant ghost like creature that looked like it was crying appeared. "Don't you ever get tired of whining? Guess i'll have to put you to sleep!" Steve pulled out his bow and quickly shot the creature twice. But as quick as it was destroyed, two more appeared. "More ghasts? Sorry fellas, but therapy session is over." Fireballs began to shoot out of their mouths. "You know what? You can have therapy whenever you want." More fireballs. "I guess not." Steve began rebounding the balls back with his sword, destroying the ghasts. Five more appeared. "You've gotta be kidding me. Guess I'm more famous than I thought." There was suddenly an onslaught of fireballs. "Sheesh, paparazzi these days. Better get outta here before the whole place calapses." And thats what it did.

Steve acted quick. While he was falling, he took out an ender pearl and aimed it at a patch of netherack in the sea of lava. Merely seconds before what seemed like his doom and downfall, he miraculously teleported there. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he looked up to face the ghasts, but strangely, they were moving together in a group towards one direction. Steve was curious to where they were going, but his wounds were even greater than his curiosity. "I'll just come back another time. I have to prepare." He made the trek back to his portal and traveled to his home. When he went back up the steps, he saw the night sky pouring through his windows. "Finally, just me, and my bed." Before he slipped into his his bed, he saw an enderman outside. "At least I didn't have to fight a group of endermen."

The enderman teleported while Steve was talking aloud to himself. Before the instant transition from night to day could occur, the enderman disappeared into thin air. He reappeared on a big chunk of land floating in the void. All around him stood groups of endermen lined up in rows. In front of them was a dragon. The dragon sat like a statue before them, but when this newcomer arrived, the dragon began to blow a rare dragon breath, and the enderman began making the weird noice they always make. Apparently they were communicating. But about what? That "what" has something to do with steve...


	6. Chapter 5: Untouchable

-Chapter 5: Untouchable-

"You shall not pass!" Back on Earth, that was all that Goku and Gotenks had heard before the strange creature was dragged off through the portal. Goku knew there was something dangerous in there. But all Gotenks could do was laugh. "So this is your secret weapon? I sensed his power level. I can him with my hands tied behind my back, standing on one leg." "You ignorant child! That is but the smallest warrior. Dare you challenge our great Master, and you might regret those words. Fall back, minions! There is no longer a point in fighting." Goku and Gotenks's foes dissolved. "Now lets go into the portal where they can't get us. They are going to find that this portal is... untouchable. Place the Shield Rune!" One of the cloaked figures placed a white rune into the top of the portal. Goku rushed quickly to stop the men, only to smash into an invisible field. "Even you, the mighty Goku, can't smash through protection barrier. Farewell." With that, they disappeared. "No! How could I let them get away?" said Goku angrily. "Maybe my mom can find a way pass the barrier." suggested Trunks hopefully, Gotenks having separated already.

Thanks to Goku's instant transmission, all thee of them stood in front of the genius Bulma in a matter of mere seconds. "Bulma, I need to know if you can get pass this barrier." "Well, i'd have to see it first. It must have been strong if you couldn't get passed it. Let me get my equipment so I can run some tests." A figure suddenly rose from one ofthe corners in the room. "Whats this, Kakarot? Am I hearing that you couldn't break a lousy barrier?" "Well Vegeta, i'd like to see you try." "Is that a challenge?" "How ever you look at it." Vegeta looked to the side. "Pfft, fine." he grunted.

A few minutes later, once Bulma had gotten her equipment, they all were back at the portal. "Okay Kakarot, lets get this over with." Goku and Vegeta sped over to the portal and began smashing their fists on the barrier. A few minutes later, they were on the ground, showing there exhaustion. They both powered up to Super Saiyan and tried again, but to no luck. Vegeta and Goku rose in the air above the portal, charging their energy. "Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta. Goku powered to Super Saiyan 3, and fired his own attack. "Kamehameha!" The to forces collided and created a huge explosion. But when the dust cleared, the portal still stood. Outside of the barrier however, there was a large trench surrounding it. They both flew back to Bulma, Goten, and Trunks, looking exhausted and depleted of energy. "Well, are you boys done hitting things? I don't got all day, you know." said Bulma. She walked over to the demolished site (demolished except for the portal and barrier, of course) and begun observing it, making experiments along the way. "This is gonna take a while. Why don't you guys head back. I've got a capsule ready in my pocket for when I'm ready to come back." And so, she stood there for hours, taking snack breaks here and then. And bathroom breaks. And rest breaks. And magazine breaks. You get the point.

Finally, she figured something out. She quickly threw her capsule, revealing a hover car, and took off back to where the others were waiting. "Hey guys, I think I figured something out." she said excitedly. "Well, spit it out, woman!" said Vegeta, irritated that he didn't get his chance to show off how much better he was than Goku at the portal.

"There is a rune at the top of the portal. That's whats projecting the barrier. But it's not just that. There is a life signature coming from _inside_ the portal. Many different ones. And there's a trail of signatures irrelevant from each other. That can only mean one thing... that portal leads to more than one place. And one of those places has a-

"really strong energy source. I can feel it. We shall claim our victory in the Overworld!" "Master. They have arrived. The Blood Brothers are here." "Finally. Bring them here. I'd like to have a word with them." Fifteen minutes later, the Blood Brothers arrived in front of the Master. "Ah, the Blood Brothers. I would like to congratulate you on your accomplishment with the Dragon Portal. You have done most well." "It is our honor. Is there anything else you would want us to do?" "Yes. Go to the Overworld, and find the location of the Void. At any cost."The Blood Brothers soon went through the portal. They appeared in what looked like a underground land of lava...


	7. Chapter 6: The End?

-Chapter 6: The End?-

Steve opened his chest. He took out armor of light blue and put it on. Then he took out an equally blue sword, a bow, two stacks of arrows, a potion of strength, a potion of health, a potion of harming, and a stack of ender pearls. He then went back down the steps and into the obsidian portal. "Now let's find out what's going on in here." He started the trek to the spot where the mobs were gathering. But half way there, he was attacked again, this time by blazes! "You are the last thing I want to see." said Steve, as he pulled back the string on his bow and began to rain down arrows upon the blazes. "I'd better go before any more appear." After about thirty minutes, he knew he had made it when he found a huge group of different mobs gathered together, all surrounding and facing one single spot. And what's more, Steve call almost feel something from that area, tugging at him...

Energy gathered, and in a short time, a portal formed. Strange block figures walked out of it. "What is this!" one of the hooded creatures began. "I'm all... blocky! Even my fingers are gone!" "Don't pay attention to that. Just remember what we came here for." "Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but in case you haven't noticed, we are surrounded!" They all prepare to go in their fighting stance, but fumbled about, obviously not used to this form. "Looks like I will have to save them." whispered Steve. He pulled out his bow just as the mobs dove in, and began taking them out one by one. He then took an ender pearl and threw it up to the cloaked figures' position. "Here, take this and throw it down there!" Steve said, pointing down. He threw his and disappeared a few seconds later. "Should we really trust him, I mean he could be one of them." "We have no choice. Let's go." They all threw there's, and landed a few blocks away from Steve. "Follow me," said Steve, leading the others back to the nether portal. Once back in his house, he turned around to face the mysterious men. "Who are you guys, and what were you doing in the nether?" "We are searching for something. Could you take us to the void?" Steve thought hard. "The void? What do you mean?" "Don't you have anything that resembles a void?" Suddenly, Steve came to a conclusion. "You must mean the end, right?" The men's faces suddenly became hard and cold, hen went back to the expression they wore before, making him nervous. "Yes, take us there." "Well then, follow me."

The group went over to a cave about fifty blocks away from Steve's house. Once inside, they saw that the cave was mildly dark, lit only by a few torches. Further down, they all began to feel heat and see a warm glow. They soon came across a pit of lava, a iron door on the other side. "Sorry, I really like to build security or invent things with redstone." "Security? And who do you need to secure yourself from?" "Well, mobs. Actually, they don't come in here, they just wander around, or attack me if they can." "So you are the only... one of your kind?" "Yes." Steve turned to face the lava, when a big wave of realization hit him in the face. "Hey, wait a minute. If I'm the only one of my kind, then what are you?" said Steve, pointing his blocky hand at the strange group. "Um, well, that's not what we meant. Of course we are one of your kind." said one of them. Steve looked at him questioningly. They didn't sound too convincing, but it was too early to start accusing. "Stand back." said Steve, digging up a specific block. Underneath it was a lever. When he pulled it, a very narrow stone bridge rose from the lava, providing a way across. They all carefully scaled it, eventually reaching the other side. Steve broke another block by the door and pushed a hidden button that was underneath it too. The iron door opened for a short amount of time, allowing them all to quickly escape the lava. "Yes, we are away at last! It was like a volcano in there," exclaimed one of the cloaked figures. As they continued to walk, they passed a system of chests that were lined up in the wall. Soon, they came to what looked like a rail system. "This minecart system will lead you to the ender portal." "Uhhg, soo many portals!" said one of the men, clearly exhausted. "Well, as I was saying, there is only a few carts, so some of you will have to stay," continued Steve. "So only two can go since I only have two carts. Obviously, since I'm your guide, I will have to go, and only one of you can come. We'll send the carts back for you guys. So, who's coming?" "I'll come." "Okay then." Steve jumped in his cart and began riding, the other one right behind him. After a long while, they finally reached their stop. They were inside what looked like a massive dungeon. "Well, when I found the portal, I never really bothered to clear any of this. This is the stronghold that it's found in." They ventured threw a few doors and traps until they finally reached the portal. "You could of at least cleared the traps." "Where would the fun be in that? Well, anyways, your friends should be here shortly. Do you want to wait f-" "No." Steve looked away and whispered to himself. " _Sheesh. Pushy..."_ He looked back at the man, wanting to ask more questions. "So what do you even want with this place?" "That is none of your concern." "Well then, you can kiss this guide goodbye." "And?" "And there are a lot of tall, dark, teleporting mobs that kill whoever looks at them." "Okay! Fine. I am looking for, um, a dragon. Yes, that's it. A dragon." His story was starting to sound like he was making it up, but after all, there _is_ a dragon. Wait a sec... "Hey! You barely know about this place right? Then how did you know there was a dragon?" "I'll tell you some other time. But first, lets do what we came here for. At that moment, two of the others came. "The last one of us will be guarding the place. Are you ready." "Yes. Let's continue."They all jumped threw the portal, and on the other end, they appeared at what looked like a floating chunk of stone in the middle of space. "Finally, we are here! Let's finish this." "Yeah, you guys do that, I'll be over here." said Steve. He walked away and sat down, thinking everything over. _Hey. I need you to listen for me._ Steve gave a jump. "Yup, I'm crazy all right. Now i'm hearing voices in my head." _What? No, your not crazy. But I need you to listen._ "Okay, maybe I'm not crazy. But how can I hear you, whoever you are." _I'll get to that soon. And my name... is Goku._


	8. Chapter 7: Communication

-Chapter 7: Communication-

Give Bulma a few hours, and she's sure to come up with something. And that's what she did.

"Hey guys, check this out." she said. "What is it, Bulma?" Well, I studied the source of energy in this portal, and I think I might be able to send data through it. You see, it's like a stream, flowing in a direction. So I figured, we might actually be able to send a message to whoever's on the other side!" "Wow Bulma, that's great!" said Goku, glad that something good was finally turning up. "Except, we just don't have the technology to do it." "Aww man. I was really hoping... wait! I know! I'll be back guys," Goku put his finger to his forehead and instantly disappeared.

Goku reappeared right next to King Kai, giving him a jumpscare. "Goku! Um, what are you here for? Some jokes? Cause when it comes to jokes, i'm the expert." "No King Kai. I need you to do something important for me." "Okay, what is it." "Well, you know about the portal, right?" "Yes Goku, and with an evil presence." "Well, could you let me talk to whoever is on the other side?" "Well, I can try." Goku grabbed King Kai's shoulder. "Oh no Goku!" "What is it?" "I forgot... my meatloaf is in the oven!" **DUN DUN DUUUN!** "Oh, and those guys from earlier are there too. But I do feel a presence that appears to be good." "Great!" Soon, Goku was able to start talking to this unknown person.-

-"The last one of us will be guarding the place. Are you ready." "Yes. Let's continue."They all jumped threw the portal, and on the other end, they appeared at what looked like a floating chunk of stone in the middle of space. "Finally, we are here! Let's finish this." "Yeah, you guys do that, I'll be over here." said Steve. He walked away and sat down, thinking everything over. _Hey. I need you to listen for me._ Steve gave a jump. "Yup, I'm crazy all right. Now i'm hearing voices in my head." _What? No, your not crazy. But I need you to listen._ "Okay, maybe I'm not crazy. But how can I hear you, whoever you are." _I'll get to that soon. And my name... is Goku._ "Well, that's a strange name." The others began to notice that Steve was talking. "Hey, what are you doing over there." "Oh me? Nothing, just, um, thinking about something, out loud." "Well, could you keep it down some, huh?" _Who are you talking to? Are they cloaked figures?_ "Yeah, how'd you know?" _Are you one of them?_ "No." _Good. Then listen up. You can't trust these guys. We need to stop whatever they are planning._ "Aw man, I wish someone would of told me that before I lead them here to the end." _Well, we need to find out what they are doing, and quick. I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be back. In the meantime, just blend in and find out there plans._ "So like a spy?" _Exactly. See ya!_ Steve nervously walked to the men and prepared to talk, but at that moment, saw something that he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. "I guess the endermen _do_ gather..."

* * *

-Before-

The enderman teleported while Steve was talking aloud to himself. Before the instant transition from night to day could occur, the enderman disappeared into thin air. He reappeared on a big chunk of land floating in the void. All around him stood groups of endermen lined up in rows. In front of them was a dragon. The dragon sat like a statue before them, but when this newcomer arrived, the dragon began to blow a rare dragon breath, and the enderman began making the weird noice they always make. Apparently they were communicating. But about what? That "what" has something to do with Steve...

The enderman then wen back to Steve's house, and managed to follow him and this "new group of acquaintances". They went through a system of man made structures, and finally ended up at the ender portal. Just like Enderus said they would. He went forth to warn Enderus, and soon, Enderus readied many endermen into position. Then Steve and the group came. Everything was ready. The group held the key for Enderus's escape. He and his army would unleash terror on the world.

* * *

-Now-

The ender dragon flew above the endermen and landed right in front of the hooded men. "Oh no, we are doomed!" said one of them. "Shut up! No we're not. This is what we came here for, remember? The _dragon?_ And his _army?_ How we're gonna _free them?"_ For their misfortune, Steve heard it all. "Wait, what!" "It's to late, block head. You ca't stop us now." He pulled out a blocky claw. "It's over! The Ritual shall begin!" Steve took out his diamond sword. "My name isn't block head..." He ran forward. "It's..." He jumped in the air. "...Steve!" He landed on the man with the claw, landing blows on him. He grabbed the claw and ran, leaving behind the unconscious man. _Oh, I didn't know your name was Steve. Anyways, they said something about a ritual, right? And they were going to use that claw? Well, then the best thing you can do is to destroy it!_ "Yeah Goku, i'm on it." While running, Steve heard a pop behind him, signaling the fact that the man he had just attacked died. But there was no need to worry about that; after all, everyone here respawns. After a long period of running, he took his pickaxe and made a hole, then poured a bucket of lava in it. He was about to throw the claw in right when an enderman appeared and knocked him back. More and more endermen were appearing, raining blow on top of blow on Steve. At last, he took the final blow, everything going red. The last thing he saw was the claw, alike with everything else he had on him, burst away...

Steve awoke standing next to his bed, and as he tried to remember what had happened, realization hit him. "I'm sorry Goku. I've failed..."


End file.
